Rising Sky
by MistressYuu
Summary: Once an upon a time, long, long, long time ago in a time when princesses and knights, monsters and magic still exist…
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Sky**

**Disclaimer: I own KHR...(SLAP) Stop daydreaming and write it correctly! **

**Okay. The REAL DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own KHR, it belong to Amano Akira, so support her by buying the manga when they come out!**

**Summary:**_ Once an upon a time, long, long, long time ago in a distance time where princesses and knights, monsters and magic still exist…okay, so it was not all that long ago, but just in a different world where the monarchy system still rules, magic is still just a trick to fool both the riches and the poors, and monsters are just referred to animals born with strange color markings that can use flames. _

(**Tsuna:** D-D-Dragon?

**MYuu:** NO! Not dragon! There is no dragon! Don't interrupting me, Tsuna or I sent a dragon out to eat you!

**Tsuna**: Hiiee!

******MYuu**: Anyway…)

_There once live, and still living mind you, a young man…okay, boy…a prince, of fourteen autumns, who was known throughout the kingdom as the 'No-good Prince Tsunayoshi', or just 'Dame-Tsuna' for short. _

(**Tsuna: **Hiiee! I'm a prince? But why 'no-good'?

******MYuu**: You didn't think that just because you became a prince, it mean you instantly become an idol, did you?

**Tsuna:** …

******MYuu**: No, you are still the very same 'no-good Tsuna' to the people around you. Now Dragon-kun, go after him!

**Tsuna: **Hiiiiiiiee!)

_Tsunayoshi Sawada is the only son of Iemitsu, the first prince of Vongola and captain of CEDEF, one of the three power sources of Vongola (which will be explain later in the story). _

_However, Iemitsu's title of prince had been taken away from him at an early age by his three younger brothers due to the fact that he lack the crown of flame, the sign of a king, AKA the dying-will flame of the sky._

_However, unlike his flameless father, Tsunayoshi was discovered to have the crown of flame since the moment of his birth. Upon this discovery, the king, Timoteo-ou, his grandfather had no choice but to separate him from his parents in according to the law that stated any and all, commoners, nobles, or royalties wielding the crown of flame, must live and trains under the seven Arcobaleno at the castle. Currently, the leader is missing and there is a substitute in her place._ (Reborn had become the leader and Lal Mirch is recruited into the group by recommendation from Colonnello.

**Reborn**: You have good taste in making me the leader.

******MYuu**: Really! _Reborn-sama_! (said in a dreamy voice)

**Reborn:** Call me that again and I will kill you.

******MYuu**: (Sobbing) Then, I'll just continue…)

_Little Tsuna, taken away from his family was send to the castle to be trained under the seven Arcobaleno and toss into a contest for power that he was too, young to understand. So how did he earned that title, the 'No-good Prince'?_

_He got it as he grew older and it became obvious that despite his powerful flame at birth, Tsuna current power was not growing at all, plus the fact that he was lazy and spoiled by the palace life was well known throughout the kingdom._

_Even with the harsh training from Reborn, the boy flame did not grow…instead his dying-will flame only demise to the point of non-existence and yet he is still holding the title of prince. Which, is when the citizens have starts calling him the 'no-good prince' with hope that a flameless prince would be taken off the list of king candidates. No one was willing to accept a flameless king within Vongola._

_However, on the contrary to their wishes, the Arcobaleno, especially Reborn had taken more interest in the boy and prevented the king from relieving the boy of his prince status. The reason why is only known only to the seven Arcobaleno and the king. _

_But as our story begin, Tsuna, the citizens of Vongola, and all you readesr will discover the reason for yourself. For our story begin on one pitch, black night…. _

* * *

**Prologue: Midnight Crisis**

The night was cold as the gentle breeze escaped into the single open window. The boy, too, lazy to wake from his warm and burrow slumber refuses to take the few steps toward the open window to shut it close. Instead, Tsuna founded himself pulling up his knees toward his chest underneath the thick layered blanket, pulling the softness up to his neckline in the process.

He was still cold. His mind numbly forcing his eyes to opens despite his attempt to keep them close.

He was slightly aware of a presence within his room, but brushed it off as a phantom of his imagination for none could have entered his always locked door. There was no way at all for him to have forgotten to lock his door, either day or night when he is inside. No way for him to forget…

"IT-TAI!" Tsuna woke up to the harsh waking method of Reborn pulling him, blanket and all off the large fluffy bed that he was lucky enough to get to sleep in. That woke his sleep induced mind faster than any pail of cold night air could as Tsuna look up at the tall man dressed in his favorite black suit and orange-rim hat.

The lacking of a pair of glowing yellow eyes on the man's shoulder forces Tsuna's attention into the man's hand to see the all, too, familiar green gun that he was well aware of being more than it seem.

"Hiiee! Don't shoot me!" Tsuna cried, covering his eyes with his arms from the sight of the dangerous gun as if not seeing could save him from getting shot.

At the feel of a light weight being dropped on his head, Tsuna opened his eyes warily to see that Reborn had dumped a pile of clothing onto his head. Pulling the assortment of articles off his face, he saw that it was the simple wears of the general public that Reborn had gotten him for his twelfth birthday which surprisingly still fit him even today. There is a plain button-up white shirt with a tannish-brown vest and a pair of brown jean; 'simple and convenient' was Reborn's description for getting them.

Looking up at Reborn, he notices that the familiar green chameleon with glowing yellow eyes was back in sight on the man's shoulder. Tsuna sighed in relief at the changed knowing that he was no longer in danger, but he still got a bad feeling in his gut.

In slight confusion, for Tsuna was well aware of the silence message to get dress with the pile of clothes on top of him, yet, he had to wonder about the reason why when he spared a look outside the still open window. The sky outside his was still dark with stars and clouds, the sun was nowhere in sight and didn't look like it was going to appear anytime soon.

An unsetting feeling dropped in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger nor getting relief. Something bad was here.

Slowly and hesitantly, Tsuna decided to get changes for he know that not changing was a death sentence in itself, but that doesn't mean he have to rush in getting change. The faster he changes, the faster it was to his doom. That got to be the something bad he felt.

"I thought you said we won't have morning practice today!" Tsuna accused, thinking that this was another one of Reborn on-the-spur-whimsy. He became silence, however, at the smirk on Reborn's face.

Again, his mind was screaming 'something is bad', 'something is wrong' and 'something is danger', but he pushed those feelings aside since this was Reborn. Anything concerning Reborn was wrong and danger…yet, he couldn't let go of the feeling that something was off with his train of thoughts.

"There is no training today." Reborn stated to appease Tsuna's mind, but his body still feel the same creepy chill running through it and he'll learns why with Reborn's next revelation, "But I have a mission for you."

"What? Mission? Why a mission and does it have to be now? It still night!"

"The early bird catches the worm, Tsuna." Reborn lectured, once again ransacking inside his closet.

"Worm? Why would I want to catches worm? Beside, I'm not a bird, Reborn!" Tsuna whined, making more small talk so that he doesn't have to get into his shirt which would lead to his so-called mission; he can't get dressed if he talking, right? Beside, he still got a really bad feeling that something was not right.

Reborn turned toward him with a frown, an orange backpack in hand, "Still not done? Hurry it up and change or I'll drags you out half naked." He smirked at the idea to embarrass the foolish boy.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna found himself fully dressed in his fastest speed yet. Winded, Tsuna lie on the cool marble floor with no thoughts of getting up just yet; but Reborn have other thoughts for the older man decide to just carry Tsuna out of the room like the sack of potatoes that he was acting.

"W-What th-the big hurry?" Tsuna stuttered out of embarrassment for being carried by Reborn. The older man have never carry him before even when he was still a young child, so having Reborn carries him now was slightly shocking to his system.

"Your mission…" Reborn explained his joyful tone in contrast to the seriousness on his face like he was pretending to be enjoying himself, while in actuality he was not at all happy with the situation.

"You are to go to the city of Kabira and search for a friend of mine. Just go to the most popular ramen shop in the city and he'll be there. I'm sure he will be able to help you." Reborn ponder the last part mostly to himself as he wonder if the man could really help the brunet on his shoulder; they have the same wavelength and are quite similar to one another, but that man is well known to be lazy. For Tsuna's sake, he hope that man would at least get his student well informs.

"Eh? You're not coming?" Tsuna asked, startled that Reborn had decided to send him off on a mission by himself. Was he really ready for such a task? Tsuna sure didn't think so. He believes that he would die in less than a week outside of the gate of his fifteen years home. But this was the first time Reborn had ever allow him such a high level of freedom.

"Hmpf! It-tai!" Tsuna exclaimed after the sudden dropped onto the floor; he was already at the entrance to the castle that was his home. As expected of Reborn, the man was quick to get to where he wants to go. He should have paid more attention for he had missed the secret pathway Reborn had used to get from his room to the front door in less than five minutes passed.

A toss of the orange bag toward his chest made Tsuna shock to feel how heavy it was, since he didn't even see Reborn put anything inside. He wanted to check the bag's content, but was prevented by the bigger hand of his tutor blocking the bag.

"No time. You are to not come back here until the day you wish to win the right of succession, understand." It was a question, but to Tsuna, that had sounded more like one of Reborn's impossible to fulfill order.

"But I don't even want to win." Tsuna whined. He was never going to get back to the safety of his room at this rate. He doesn't want to participate in this contest for king, much less the right of succession. It was impossible for him to even go against the other three king candidates, who were older, wiser, and stronger than him by a thousand-folds.

"Then…" Reborn smirked, he could heard the sound of stomping footsteps coming down hallways, "I guess you won't be seeing Natsu-chan again for the rest of your life."

Before Tsuna could even complain about the threat of not seeing his best friend ever again, his eyes popped out from the sudden force of Reborn's leg landing on his stomach and he found himself flying through the air and over the castle's main gate.

"It-it-tai! Reborn, you devil!" Tsuna shouted; his entire body was in pain all over after getting send over the fifty-five feet across the air of the castle's front yard.

He was amazed that he didn't even have any injury beside the pounding pain on his bottom, but that was as expected from the self-claimed-greatest Arcobaleno, Reborn. Perfect amount of strength was used to send him just outside the gate but not enough to cause him to faint from the kick.

Brushing himself off the ground, Tsuna grabbed the orange bag beside him and ransack it hoping to find the entrance pass to get back inside the castle, but to his horror, he couldn't find it.

Perhaps this was the mission…to find the so-called friend of Reborn, he didn't even know the devil had any friend, and get the entrance pass from him. He had to get back into the castle no matter what, his best friend was still inside, kept prisoner by the devil of a tutor, Reborn.

With that thought, Tsuna swing the bag over his shoulder and head on out of town. He was going to Kabira and find the so-called-friend of the devil!

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Reborn leaned against the entrance doorway and wait for those pounding footsteps to reach him. Leon, his chameleon was back in his favorite gun-form in his hand as his ebon-black orbs followed the movement of Tsuna's silhouette in the distance. He let out a faint smile when the figure disappeared from sight.

"Good luck, Dame-Tsuna…"

"FREEZE! We've got you surrounded!" The sound of footsteps finally coming to a stopped in front of him as men in black and white uniform surrounded him.

Reborn smirked at them, 'got him surrounded'? They were surely foolishly if they believe that. True, there were soldiers in every directions he looked, but he does not consider himself surround at all.

"The greatest Arcobaleno, Reborn-sama." A voice from within the crowd made his presence known as the white-hair teen, just two to three years older than Tsuna stepped forward.

"Byakuran" Reborn greeted not at all surprise to see the boy appearance among those traitorous soldiers. He had stayed behind just to meet this boy after all, the ringleader of this rebellion.

"You truly surprised me." Byakuran laughed, "How did you find out that I was planning a coup d'état? Then you went beyond my expectation and recue your favorite student instead of the most promising prince, Enrico. The trap that I planned for you had gone to waste, you know?" Byakuran chuckled.

Reborn returned the chuckle with a smirk of his own, "Show how much you know. There is a reason why Tsuna is my favorite student, you know?" he mocked, happy to see a slight twitch of a frown on the boy's face. "Tsuna will come back…and he will save his family and **his** kingdom."

"Bwu-hahahahaha…That's funny." Byakuran commented, "Last time I've check, Tsuna is the most unlikely to even win the position of king. He is the only prince in history that is known as the 'No-Good Prince' or as the citizens…no you have called him, 'Dame-Tsuna'. I really doubt that someone like that could bring me to my knees."

"Dame-Tsuna is just a name, it doesn't mean much. Why don't we do a bet…on whether that foolish student of mine can take this kingdom back or not?"

"That's fine, but what is the prize, when I'll win?"

"Your favorite marshmallows. But if you lose, you'll hand back this kingdom to Tsuna."

Byakuran's brow lifted, "Oooh…to Tsuna? Not Timoteo-ou?"

"As I've say…it a bet, but the players are you and the present king. I'm just the broker." Reborn smirked at the outright frown on Byakuran's face. It have seems that the boy was indeed worthy to be Tsuna's rival in this game of chess; he had already understand the meaning of his words.

"That's right, Byakuran…the right of succession had already finished, but we just needed one final test for our future king. Your timing was just perfect." Reborn ridiculed, the green gun in his hand pointed upward and before anyone on scene could act, Reborn had shot a mini-hook attached to a long rope into the air. Grabbing the green rope, the Arcobaleno, swung himself over the heads of the shell-shocked soldiers. He could hear Byakuran ordering them to go after him, but it was too late, he was already gone into the night.

"Lets the game begin."

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think so far? Should I continue with this series or go back on working on my other stories? What did you think of the summary at the very top? Is it informative enough or should I add more information about the kingdom of Vongola? Should I just leave it to your imagination?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry everyone who's reading this story. Because I have decided to up the rating on this story, I have also decided to change the title. Now 'Rising Sky' is now called 'A Kingdom to Salvage'.

Chapter 1 is already uploaded, so you can go and read it under 'A Kingdom to Salvage' under my profile! But now it a T-rated story, so if you are under 13, I am deeply sorry!


End file.
